


day of devotion

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Granblue Fantasy Valentine's Exchange, Katalina being The Worried MomTM, Lyria being a ray of sunshine, Percival being a good big bro to Lyria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: lyria is excited for the party they will hold in the grandcypher to celebrate valentine's day, until she remembers she had nothing fancy for that day. but worry not, percival is there to be a good big bro. (this fic is a valentine's day exchange for liz! i hope you like it ♡)





	day of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> hey, liz! i was your secret valentine~ i'm sorry it took so long to post it, really! hope you had a nice valentine's day, and that you like this fic ♡

Valentine's day, the day when everyone shared their love for each other.

Lyria was extremely excited, happily going around preparing everything. Which was not much, but she was really happy about having a small party on the Grandcypher so she wanted everything to be perfect. After all, she wanted danchou and Katalina to be proud of her.

The party was danchou's idea, which was surprising, but they seemed to have been infected by the enthusiasm of the people in the island the crew stopped at. It seemed that, in some legends, it was there were all it started with the acts of kindness of Saint Valentine. Of course, there were countless islands and many could claim that, but people were so happy about their tradition, that it was impossible for it to not rub it off on others.

As so, Lyria decided she wanted to prepare the Grandcypher while the rest were out. But one person stayed on the Grandcypher, under some excuse only Lyria believed. 

Lyria was glad he was there. He was taller, so surely he would be able to put up the heart garland she made.

\- Percival-san! Uhm, could you help me with something? - said Lyria, excitedly but still a bit shy.

Percival just hummed, as if telling her to keep going.

\- I can't put up this garland! Katalina-san doesn't like me getting on the chair… so, uhm, could you help me, Percival-san? - asked Lyria, happily.

Percival looked at her and smiled.

\- Of course Lyria. Where do you want to put it? - said the red knight, getting off the chair he was sitting on and leaving on the table the book he was reading.

Lyria smiled, and it seemed she could light up the whole sky. She chirped something, and then took Percival's hand to guide him to where she required his help.

Putting up the garland was fairly easy, and Lyria laughed and thanked Percival with a smile.

When Percival went to return to his post, Lyria stopped him.

\- Oh, by the way, Percival-san. Do you know what you will use for the party? - asked Lyria, still smiling.

Percival arched his brow.

\- You know! Your outfit! It's Valentine's Day, so we must dress nicely, right? - continued Lyria, after seeing Percival's kind of confused face.

Percival just softly said "Oh", and went into thinking, holding his chin and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lyria watched expectantly. Percival had a great sense of fashion, so she was really curious. After a while, Percival looked at her and smiled, though a bit dissappointed.

\- Ah, I really hadn't thought about it yet. - he replied, trying to not dissappoint Lyria.

She gasped.

\- You don't know!? Wah, we have to do something about that! The party is tonight! - said Lyria rushedly, pouting all the while.

Percival tried not to laugh, so he sighed instead. He then had an idea, and smiled softly.

\- Well, why don't we find a solution to it? - was all that came from Percival.

Lyria looked at him, at first puzzled, and then her face progressively lit up.

\- Yeah! I would love to go shopping with you, Percival-san! - chirped the blue haired girl, with a smile plastered on her face.

\- Then, shall we go, Lyria? - asked the knight, offering his arm to the happy girl.

\- Yay!

And with that, they left the Grandcypher. Destination: the shopping district!

\- - - - - - -

Getting there didn't take too long. It was kinda far from the port, but with all the festivities and people on the street, it felt like they were two steps away from each other.

Lyria was incredibly excited. She ran around, stopping to look at all the shop windows she found interesting, which were most of all. Percival ran behind her, trying not to loose track of Lyria. After all, she wasn't able to fight, and the knight wasn't very keen on the idea of Lyria getting hurt.

Finally, though, Lyria stopped on her tracks, and stared at one shop window. Percival looked the same way the girl did, and saw what Lyria seemed to be staring at.

Inside the shop, put on a beautiful mannequin that looked towards the outside, was a precious blue dress. It wasn't over the top, it looked like a simple long sundress, but the different shades of blue, the white here and there… it made the dress look like it was made from a piece of the sky.

Percival looked at Lyria. She was still looking at the dress, and he smiled.

\- Shall we go to that shop, Lyria? - those words took Lyria out of her trance, but still enchanted by the dress, she only could nod.

Percival took her hand, so the people passing by didn't separate them, and entered the shop. Once inside, a pretty draph girl welcomed them in with a warm smile.

\- Welcome~ Are you looking for something in particular? Maybe a dress for your sister? - asked the girl, happily leaving her position behind the counter and approaching Lyria and Percival.

He arched a brow, and went to tell the kind lady that Lyria wasn't his sister, but Lyria was faster. Though what she said had nothing to do with the brother-sister confusion.

\- The dress in the window display! It's really pretty! - said Lyria, beaming with happiness.

The store clerk laughed, patting Lyria in the head.

\- It is, isn't it? Why don't you try it on? With that beautiful blue hair of yours, I am sure it will suit you. - chirped the draph, still patting Lyria and smiling warmly.

Lyria's face light up, and nodded with enthusiam. The draph clerk laughed again, and went to get the dress so Lyria coild try it on. And the moment the girl was handed the dress, she ran to the shop's changing room.

The draph girl looked at Percival, and smiled.

\- Your sister is so cute. I've never seen a girl so happy, fufu. She is very lucky to have such a good older brother! - commented the girl, softly, with a kind smile in his face.

Percival was going to retort, to say Lyria wasn't his sister but… Lyria had seemed happy about that confusion, and he didn't mind to be called her brother. After all Lyria was, without a doubt, like a younger sister to him. So he just smiled, and nodded.

\- Yes, though I think I am the one who is lucky to have such a kind baby sister, hmpf. - answered Percival, with a huff.

After some more time passed, with Percival having a small chit chat about the festivities with the store clerk, Lyria came out of the changing room.

\- Ta-da! - chirped the blue haired girl, while twirling around to show how the dress moved. Percival smiled, but didn't quite know what to say.

\- It really suits her, don't you think? - spoke the draph girl, looking at Percival and nudging him.

\- Hm, yes. It really suits you, Lyria. - finally said the red haired knight, looking at the twirling girl.

\- Yes, yes. And oh, with that beautiful blue and gold hairpin you wear and your pretty hair, it even stands out more. It surely is a good dress for you!

Lyria laughed, and smiled.

\- Then, it's decided! This will be my party dress! - beamed the girl, running towards the changing room to put on her usual white dress.

Once Percival paid for the dress, and after saying their goodbyes to the kind store clerk, they left and started to look at more shops. After all, Lyria wouldn't give up on getting Percival a nice outfit too. And as so, Lyria dragged Percival around, looking for shops that could have nice suits.

Of course, Percival just let him be dragged, even though he denied all choices Lyria made. She had good taste for dresses, but as for suits… she could compete with Siegfried in a "choose the worst suit", and she would be close to winning.

After lots of walking though, Percival convinced Lyria to stop at a café to eat something, and gain energy to go have a look at the last shops in their list, which wasn't very hard for Lyria as she was always up to eating something.

\- Waaaah! Thank you for today, Percival-san! I am so happy, this is being super fun! - chirped Lyria, while stuffing her mouth with the maxi croissant she had ordered. Percival sighed at the scene, and took a sip of his coffee.

\- It is nothing, Lyria. After all, you and danchou are my precious vassals. - explained Percival with a king like tone.

Lyria just hummed happily, and kept eating. Percival sighed, did that girl even have a stomach?

\- - - - - - -

Their little pause was soon over, and they returned to their search for a suit that Percival liked. And, in a similar fashion to when Lyria found her dress, she stopped in her tracks and directed her gaze, sparkling, to a window display.

Percival looked at Lyria, and then to the display. He arched his brows. In the very opulent display, four suits were presented to the people who passed through the street. Even though the display was overly dramatic, with rose petals everywhere, the suits weren't half bad. He then looked at Lyria, who was staring at him expectantly. Percival sighed, and smiled.

\- Well, it is time I try something, right? - asked the knight, walking to the store with Lyria.

Once inside, and old man welcomed them with a happy smile.

\- Welcome to my modest shop. How could I help you and your sister today, sir? - started the old man.

Percival was going to retort, and say Lyria wasn't his sister, but it probably would be for naught. As so, he just asked the man about the suits in the display.

The old man was more than happy to show them the different suits, going on and on about the quality of the fabrics, the expensive dyes that were used, or how he had made them from scratch. Percival was really impressed about how much that man cared about his job, though he was rather annoyed for being cut everytime he tried to speak. Of course, he couldn't really say much, as Lyria seemed really excited in learning all those things about the old man's job.

In the end, Percival chose the only one with red details to try it on, not very sure about it because of Lyria's remarks…

"It's such a bad boy look! It will surely suit Percival-san!", had said the girl. He sighed while putting the suit on, what kind of vision of him had Lyria to recommend him the "bad boy suit"? 

Putting the suit was easy, and soon he came out of the changing room. Lyria gasped, and then clapped.

\- I knew it would suit Percival-san! Right, mister? It suits him a lot! - said the girl cheerfuly.

\- Yes, yes! It is a very good luck on you, good sir. So tell me, would you like to buy it?

\- Well, if everyone says it looks good on me… Yes, I will have to buy it. - declared Percival with a smirk.

After paying for the suit and saying their goodbye, the two od them returned to the Grandcypher, chatting happily about the day. 

Soon, they had arrived to the ship though Lyria's happiness was soon gone after Katalina scolded her for leaving just like that. Percival tried to say it was his fault but that only made Katalina scold him also. Lyria pouted, and Percival furrowed his brows, both receiving quite the speech about how leaving like that was dangerous, and how worried she was.

Rosetta though, saved them from being punished with no party, trying to convince Katalina that all that ended well, was well. Katalina still wasn't sure, but Rosetta was very good at persuading people and finally Katalina gave up, saving Percival and Lyria from missing the party.

\- Lyria, I think we shall not do this again. - said Percival, letting go the groan he had been holding during Katalina's scold.

\- Hehe, but it was really fun! Even with Katalina-san's scolding, I wouldn't change a thing of today! - chirped Lyria, with a wide smile. 

Percival smiled, and patted Lyria's head. To that Lyria answered pouting, saying she was no child. The knight laughed, and looked at Lyria proudly.

\- Yes, yes, you are no child. 

\- Mhm! Though, I wouldn't mind being your sister! Percival-san is a really, really, really incredible big brother, hehe! - said Lyria, smiling.

Just when Percival was going to answer, danchou returned to the Grandcypher with Vyrn and Io, which made Lyria go running to them, loudly saying how much she had to tell them. Io answered as loudly, and the two girls soon disappeared behind a door that led into Io's room, and Percival sighed at how fast they had been.

In the end, Percival smiled. He would truly cherish that day, which had once again proved to him how lucky he was when he met that kid with a dream to big, and that girl with hair as blue as the sky.


End file.
